The present disclosure relates to a display panel with a touch detector having a function of detecting a touch event due to an external proximity object based on a change in capacitance, a touch panel, and an electronic unit having the display panel with a touch detector.
Recently, a display panel has been notified, where a touch detection device, a so-called touch panel, is mounted on a display such as a liquid crystal display, or the touch panel is integrated with the display, and various button images and the like are displayed on the display for inputting information, instead of typical mechanical buttons. Such a display panel having the touch panel does not need an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad and therefore tends to be expansively used not only for computers but also for handheld information terminals such as mobile phones.
A type of the touch panel includes several types such as an optical type and a resistant type. In particular, a capacitance-type touch panel has been promising as a device allowing low power consumption with a relatively simple structure. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-197576 discloses a display with a touch detector having a plurality of counter electrodes (drive electrodes) and a plurality of detection electrodes (touch detection electrodes) crossing the counter electrodes, which detects a touch event based on a change in capacitance, formed at each of the intersections of the counter electrodes and the detection electrodes, due to an external proximity object. In the display with a touch detector, for example, the touch detection electrodes are arrayed at a pitch a natural number times as large as a pitch of arranged pixels, and therefore the touch detection electrodes are allowed to be less visible.